


Knowing

by skyewardsstan_fics (nathyfaith)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, F/M, I wuv you, Ward is insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/skyewardsstan_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know I love you, right?" Skye asked again. She slumped her head onto her crossed arms which were resting on the counter in front of them.</p><p>"Do you mean it?" Ward looked down at her. She smiled at him lazily and closed her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> Another adorable fanfic by justdrabbles.  
> Hope you enjoy it ;)

"You know I love you, right?"

Ward couldn’t do anything but sigh. They've been in the bar for hours. He couldn’t just leave Skye alone there. She was tired and frustrated from the mission. She wanted to drink out all her thoughts. It was her first kill today. Ward knew what she was feeling, so he stayed with her in the bar. She’s been drinking all sorts of alcohol for the past hour. Of course he can’t leave her. He would be damned if he left Skye alone at the bar, with all those guys eyeing her. She is still beautiful despite being drunk.

"Skye, you’re drunk," Ward replied. If only she could say it to me when she’s sober, he thought. "Let’s go back to the hotel."

"But my friend here would miss me," she replied lazily, pointing at the bartender. The bartender just smiled at him and said it was okay.

"You know I love you, right?" Skye asked again. She slumped her head onto her crossed arms which were resting on the counter in front of them.

"Do you mean it?" Ward looked down at her. She smiled at him lazily and closed her eyes.

"Yeah, I thought so," he whispered, a little bit broken inside. ‘ _She didn’t mean it. She’ll never feel the same way. She’s drunk, Ward. Her mind’s not working right.’_  

"Ward?" She murmured. Her head was still on the bar.

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

"Will you remember it when you’re sober?"

"Hmm," she replied, still with eyes closed. "Maybe. Probably not, but I still wanna know."

"Yes," he admitted. Looking down at her.

"Yeah?" Skye’s eyes opened, and pushed herself up so she was sitting upright.

"Yeah, Skye. I love you."

"I wuv you, too, Grant," she replied hazily. Then slumped her head on the bar again.

Ward sighed again. “Tell me when you’re sober,” he murmured to himself. He got up from his seat, and shook Skye. “Come on. Let’s go home.” She just nodded, but didn’t move. So Ward carried her bridal-style, and left the bar.

She put her down on the passenger seat of the SUV, put her seat belt on, and pushed her hair back her ear. He went to the driver’s side and drove to the hotel they were stationed at. On their way back, he would glance once in a while to see if Skye was alright. He couldn’t help but smile at her. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. When she opened her eyes, she could see that Ward was staring at her, so she took one of his hands from the steering wheel and held it in her hands, then fell asleep again. Ward smiled down at her, and intertwined their fingers.

They got back to the hotel after a few minutes. He carried her again, then went up the elevator. When he got in front of Skye’s suite room door, he stopped. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to leave her side. He continued walking again, while still holding Skye in his arms. He opened the door to his suite, carried her inside, then kicked the door close. He carried her to the bed, and laid her down gently. He got rid of her shoes, and the jacket she was wearing. He got a bottle of water from the mini fridge, and set it at the bedside table. He changed into his sleeping clothes, and climbed the bed. He rolled over so he was staring at sleeping Skye.

Skye opened her eyes slowly after a few moments. ‘ _What the hell?_ ' She thought to herself. She had the mother of all headaches. She opened the cap of the water bottle she saw beside her head. When she laid again, she rolled over to see Ward quietly snoring beside her.  _'Oh my god,_ ' she thought to herself. ' _I’m in bed with Ward! Oh my god!’_  She pushed herself closer to him. She put her arm around his torso, while she laid her head on his chest. ‘ _Yeah. I should take advantage of this. This might not happen again,_ ' Skye thought to herself as she snuggled closer to his chest.

When Ward felt something on his chest, he opened his eyes quickly, all alert and cautious. When he looked down, he saw Skye snuggled to him. He wrapped his arms around her, kissed her head and greeted, “Goodnight, Skye.”

“Goodnight, Grant,” she whispered back. Ward didn’t know that she was awake, but he didn’t want to change their positions. He was enjoying it, really. They went to dreamland after a few minutes.

—

Skye opened her eyes to see the ceiling. She rubbed her eyes, and drank the remaining water in the bottle. She walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When she got out of the shower, she looked around the bathroom, searching for her clothes. “Shit,” she whispered to herself. ‘ _You’re so stupid, Skye! You’re in Ward’s room, remember!_ ' She peeked out the door to see if Ward was inside the bedroom. When she saw the coast was clear, she tip-toed to Ward's bag and borrowed his clothes. She wore one of his big navy blue shirt, which was big even for Ward. It reached just above her knees. She got out of the bedroom barefoot, enjoying the feeling of the carpet under her toes, and looked for Ward. “Ward?”

"I’m in the kitchen, Skye," she heard Ward’s voice across the room.

"Borrowed one of your shirts. You don’t mind?" Skye asked Ward when she saw him cooking eggs. She stood behind him, and wiggled the hem of the shirt she was wearing.

"It’s fine," he turned around to see her. "Suits you," he smiled to her.

Skye blushed before sitting down at the chair in front of the counter stove. “What are you cooking?”

"Eggs and bacon," he smiled.

"Those are many," she pointed towards the pan.

"Aren’t you hungry?"

"Well, now that I think about it, I am," she giggled.

“Yeah, I thought so,” Ward laughed at her. He turned off the stove, put the food on two plates, and walked around the counter to sit beside Skye. He slid her plate in front of her and smiled down at her.

"Why, thank you, Agent Ward," she teased, smiling up at him before eating. They ate in silence. After eating, Ward held out his hand to her. Skye took it smiling, and let Ward pull her to the living room.

Ward sat down, and pulled Skye to sit on his lap. But she sat beside him, then sprawled her legs on his laps. Skye leaned down on his chest wrapped her arms around his torso, and Ward put his arms around her waist. ‘ _I never want to leave,’_  they both thought.

"What happened last night?" Skye asked, breaking the silence. She lifted her head to see Ward looking at her.

"Well," he chuckled, "I’ve never seen anyone drink all the available alcohol in the bar menu. I’m surprised you’re not in the bathroom spilling out your guts right now."

"I’m surprised, too," she laughed with him.

"Plus, you also said a lot of things about computers and hacking."

"What can I say? I guess CS is already a part of me," she giggled, leaning back down on his chest. "Anything else I said last night?"

She felt Ward tensed up at her question. ‘ _Shit. What did I say last night?_ ' “What's wrong?” She looked up at Ward to see him grimacing.

"You did say something else," he murmured, shaking his head, avoiding Skye’s eyes.

"What was it?" She asked him. But he just looked away, keeping silent. "If I said something wrong, or something to hurt you last night, I’m sorry," she cupped his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "Did I hurt you with my words last night?"

"It was.. It’s.. It’s not like that," Ward replied. He took her hands off his face, and held in with his own hands, and rested them on Skye’s lap.

"What did I say last night, Ward?"

"You asked me if I knew that you love me," he replied, looking down at their clasped hands.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well," she replied, looking down at their hands, too. "Do you?"

"What?" He suddenly looked up, confused at what she said. "I thought-"

"Do you, Ward?" Skye asked again, still looking down at her lap.

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

Ward lifted her chin to look into her eyes. “Do you know that I love you?” Skye’s eyes widened, but she just looked down again, shaking her head. Ward lifted her chin up again before saying,

"I love you, Skye. I always have. Since the day I kidnapped you in your van, to the day you opened that boat to keep me from falling off the bus, to the day I volunteered to be your SO, to the day you tickled my ear, to the day you beat me in battleship, to the day I told you to stay with me, to the day you saved me and Fitz, to the day you offered me your shoulder, to the day you helped Hannah, to the day we saved Coulson, to last night when you were drunk, to today. To forevermore."

"Grant," she whispered, blushing. "I love you, too. Since the day I poked your firm chest, to the day you pushed me to safety to fight those Peruvian soldiers, to the day you saved me from Quinn’s guards, to the day I begged you not to die, to the day you protected me from Raina’s guards, to the day you told me to stay with you, to the day I hacked into Level 8, to the day I first called you Grant, to the day you protected everyone from Tobias, to the day we saved Coulson, to last night when you held me close, to earlier when you made breakfast, to right now. To forevermore."

"I never thought words could make me this happy," Ward chuckled, holding her face with his palm, caressing her cheek. "I love you, Skye. I always will."

"I love you, too, Grant," she whispered. Skye leaned down to kiss him. Cupping his face with both of her hands, she deepened the kiss. She pushed him down so she was pinning him down to the couch. His hands went to her waist, hugging her tightly. They pulled away for air, and Skye whispered, "And I’ll always love you back."


End file.
